Small booklets of soft tissue paper generally in the shape of a match booklet are well known in the art (see U.S. Pat. No. 1,518,628 to Wood; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,873,610 and 2,029,245 to Lyon). These booklets contain facial-type tissue paper that is soft in texture and relatively thick, such as the KLEENEX(copyright) brand of facial tissue. The softness and generally high absorbent character of these tissues renders them suitable for wiping purposes including shaping and removal of excess makeup and for cleaning purposes such as for cleaning eyeglasses. Facial-type tissue is effective at removing lipstick stains from sources such as the hand and fingers, but is prone to removing too much lipstick from the lips when used for blotting and can leave pieces of the tissue on the lips. Lipstick blotting on facial-type tissue entails xe2x80x9cbiting downxe2x80x9d on the tissue, which removes excess lipstick from the inner portions of the lips only. After such removal, the used tissues were discarded. Thus, the facial-type tissues that were used in booklets of the prior art were essentially a source of disposable handkerchiefs of conveniently small size.
The present invention provides a device for removing excess lipstick or for recording lipstick usage, includes a plurality of sheets suitable for receiving and retaining a clear lip-shaped lipstick imprint when the paper is xe2x80x9ckissedxe2x80x9d. Each of the sheets of paper being composed of papers of sufficient hardness to retain clearly a lip-shaped lipstick imprint without removing an excessive amount of lipstick from the lips of the user.